A White Rose Blooms
A White Rose Blooms is a track from the Edelstein Songs ~Die Verwandlung!~ character song CD. It was released May 16, 2018. It is the first track on the CD and is sung by Hikaru Midorikawa, the voice actor for Ata Ibusuki. Track Listing # A White Rose Blooms (Ata) 4:40 # Good Day, Bad Day (Taiju) 4:29 # Eat it! Fattening Butter!! (Maasa) 3:17 # A White Rose Blooms (Instrumental) 4:40 # Good Day, Bad Day (Instrumental) 4:29 # Eat it! Fattening Butter!! (Instrumental) 3:16 Lyrics Romaji= Shiroi bara ga saku tame ni wa tsuyosa ga hitsuyousa Daichi wo kakiwake ne wo haru sonna tsuyosa Bigaku no ESSENCE kiku no wa NONSENSE Aete kotaerunara hitotsu... doryoku dake Hey Rose sou daro minikui mono wa kesaneba Hey Rose yappari ikanakereba Aitsu to kecchaku wo tsuke ni yuku n da tada sore dake na no sa Mou furikaeranai onore no tsumi wo owasu made Utsukushiki mirai ni wa furukizu wa iranai Shiroki fuku hirugaeshi tsumujikaze wo kechirashite Bara yo sake Katai chitsujo wa utsukushii seizen to utsukushii Sore wo iji suru doryoku sae utsukushii Mu chitsujo wa minikii taiman mo minikii Sore wo okonau yatsura wa motto minikii Hey Rose sou daro omae wo kegasu mono nara Hey Rose sugu ni kesanakereba Yatsura ni tettsui wo kurawaseyou tatakai ni iku n da Yousha wa iranai omoishiraseru tame ni nara Dare ni sae yogosarezu utsukushiku aru tame Teki wo sasu toge datte toki ni wa hitsuyou na n da Bara no you ni Mayoi wa nai sono hazu datta no ni Mune no oku ga itamu ki ga shita n da ...daga mou tachidomatte wa ikenai! Aitsu to kecchaku wo tsuke ni yuku n da tada sore dake na no sa Mou furikaeranai onore no tsumi wo owasu made Utsukushiki mirai ni wa furukizu wa iranai Shiroki fuku hirugaeshi tsumujikaze wo kechirashite Bara yo sake shirobara yo Saa! RITTER DIAMANT |-|Kanji= 白い薔薇が咲くためには 強さが必要さ 大地をかき割け根を張る そんな強さ 美学のエッセンス 訊くのはナンセンス あえて答えるなら一つ…努力だけ Hey Rose, そうだろ 醜いものは消さねば Hey Rose, やっぱり 行かなければ あいつと決着をつけにゆくんだ ただそれだけなのさ もう振り返らない 己の罪を負わすまで 美しき未来には 古傷は要らない 白き服ひるがえし つむじ風を蹴散らして 薔薇よ咲け 固い秩序は美しい 整然と美しい それを維持する努力さえ美しい 無秩序は醜い 怠慢も醜い それを行うやつらはもっと醜い Hey Rose, そうだろ お前を汚すものなら Hey Rose, すぐに 消さなければ やつらに鉄槌をくらわせよう 戦いに行くんだ 容赦は要らない 思い知らせるためになら 誰にさえ汚されず 美しくあるため 敵を刺す棘だって ときには必要なんだ 薔薇のように 迷いはない そのはずだったのに 胸の奥が痛む気がしたんだ …だがもう立ち止まってはいけない! あいつと決着をつけにゆくんだ ただそれだけなのさ もう振り返らない 己の罪を負わすまで 美しき未来には 古傷は要らない 白き服ひるがえし つむじ風を蹴散らして 薔薇よ咲け 白薔薇よ さあ!リッター・ディアマント! |-|English= Strength is necessary in order for a white rose to bloom A strength allows it to scrape the earth and plant its roots It's nonsense to question the essence of aesthetics But if you do, the answer is... hard work. Hey, rose, purge all ugly things Hey, rose, everything must go I'm going to settle things with him, that's all I won't look back until he accepts responsibility for his crimes There is no need for old wounds in this beautiful future White clothes fly, scattered in the breeze A rose blooms Strict discipline and order are beautiful As is the act of maintaining it Disorder and carelessness are ugly People who have those traits are even uglier Hey, rose, if you become contaminated Hey, rose, I'll have to purge you immediately I'll hammer them in battle, blow after blow Forgiveness isn't required if it's for your own good No matter who or what is contaminated, in order to make them beautiful Sometimes it's necessary for thorns to stab an enemy Just like a rose I can't show hesitation I feel a pain deep within my heart ...but even so, I'll won't stop! I'm going to settle things with him, that's all I won't look back until he accepts responsibility for his crimes There is no need for old wounds in this beautiful future White clothes fly, scattered in the breeze A rose blooms Well, then! Ritter Diamant! Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Single Category:Album